(a) Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and a processing method of an image signal thereof.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
Display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting device may include a display panel that includes a plurality of pixels including switching elements and a plurality of signal lines, a gray voltage generator that generates a gray reference voltage, and a data driver that uses the gray reference voltage to generate a plurality of gray voltages and applies a gray voltage corresponding to an input image signal among the generated gray voltages to a data line as a data signal.
The liquid crystal display includes two display panels including pixel electrodes and opposing electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween and having dielectric anisotropy. The pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix type and are connected to switching elements such as a thin film transistor (TFT), and sequentially receive a data voltage column-by-column. The opposing electrodes are formed over the display panel and are applied with a common voltage Vcom. A voltage applied to the pixel electrodes and the opposing electrodes generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and a strength of the electric field is controlled to control transmittance of light transmitting through the liquid crystal layer, thereby obtaining desired images.
However, since the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules is slow, a predetermined time is required until the pixel voltage of the liquid crystal capacitor reaches a target voltage, which is a voltage used to acquire desired luminance, and the time is changed by a difference of the voltage previously charged in the liquid crystal capacitor. Therefore, for example, when a difference between the target voltage and the previous voltage is large, if only the target voltage is applied from the start, it may not reach the target voltage while the switching element is turned on.